Siglos de Amor
by ayelenrock1
Summary: Atem de la dinastia AHa, descubre un ritual que le permitira viajar al futuro y diseversa. se situa en el siglo 21 año 2000 junto a sus saserdotes y guardias. levanta numerosas empresas. pero para la gente de egipto este hobre miltimillonario era un misterio igual que los hombres que lo acompañan. parejas: yami x yugi (principal) / seto x Joey...lemon
1. Chapter 1

hola!

aca les traigo otro fics

este fuel primer fics q escribi

espero q les guste

**"siglos de amor"**

**Cap.1: prologolo**

En el Antiguo egipto en la dinastia Aha existia un faraon llamado Atem

su padre Akaknakon crea los 7 articulos del milenio con el libro de los dioces. este libro contenia grandes secretos

Atem y sus sacerdotes decifran un conjuro de magia que les permitira viajar al futuro y diceversa.

viajan al siglo 21 año 2000 en Egipto. en ese año levanta grandes empresas que construyen de todo tipo de cosas

para los empleados y la prensa(diarios noticieros) el era un misterio ese hombre

yugi, un joven de 17 años q estudiava en la secundaria y trabajaba. Apasionado por el arte, apenas sobrevive en un apartamente de 2clase, su sueldo de mecero apenas le daba para comer, aunque no se quejaba, pues mientras tuviera su liensa y su pinsel era feliz, el tricolro amaba al pintura, pero, aunque le doliese en el alma, ser pintor, no le daba de comer..."

Un dia, su amigo y vecino seto kaiba, le propone probar suerte en una enpresa, con sus influencias consiguio un entreviste de trabajo con el misterioso atem

kaiba: vamos yu-chan...tal vez sea tu dia de suerte, no pierdes nada con intentarlo! -el ceo le regala uan sonrisa y le daja la tarjeta con la dirreccion de la empresa de atem  
el tricolor se queda pensativo un rato, pero luego toma la tarjeta que el dejo su amigo y con una sonrisa optimista murmuro

yuugi: seto-kun tiene razon, apena tengo para comer, tal vez sea mi oportunidad de salir aderlante...jeje ademas, necesito comprar liencios nuevos...jeje. CIERTO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXSAMEN DE MATEMATICA!

sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 12años. Había ido de vacaciones a Egipto por segunda vez con sus padres pero el destino les tenía reservado una sorpresa  
una noche sus padres fueron a ver una pelicula romantica dejando a yugi dormido en departamento que alqilavan,. Cuando volvían un ebrio ce una mala maniobra, chocando el auto de los padres de yugi mandándolos fuera de la ruta callendo del precipicio

luego de eso Yugi se quedó en Egipto y su amigo Seto era su tutor, pero no vivian juntos. Seto lo ayudava en lo que podía

La entrevista era para la semana próxima. Yugi se compró con ayuda de Seto un buen traje para estar presentable en la entrevista  
Llego ese día. Seto se ofreció a llevarlo con su auto hasta la empresa e insistió que lo esperaría hasta que saliera

Yugi: Seto tengo un raro presentimiento sobre esta entrevista, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí  
Seto: ya Yugi déjate de patrañas, y concéntrate en la entrevista, olvídate de esos rumores. La gente los inventa porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer

Cuando llegan a la fábrica notaron que había mucha gente. Algunos fueron para conocer a ese misterioso hombre, otros como yugi fueron a pedir trabajo

Uno por uno pasaban y salían esperando que los eligieran para el puesto. Parecía interminable. Yugi crei que como iba el asunto iba a salir de esa fábrica mañana. Hasta que llego su turmo

Cuando entra no podía creer a quien tenía en frente

plis dejen rewis

saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

Yugi salía de la fábrica, dirigiéndose a donde estaba kaiba esperándolo, cuando llego al auto y se sentó y no hiso ningún comentario. Cuando kaiba ve esto se preocupa

-yugi estas bien? Que paso ahí dentro? Te hizo algo ese tipo? Y si fue así iré inmediatamente y lo golpeare con todas mi fuerzas...yugi dime algo no estés cayado me preocupas!

Con todas sus fuerzas yugi le dedica la mejor sonrisa forzada que pudo poner y le miente- no te preocupes kaiba, no me hizo nada solo que….me quede pensando en la nota que me saque en la prueba de matemática, disculpa que te haya preocupado por nada-

Cuando llegan a la casa de yugi ya eran las 7:00pm, este baja del auto de kaiba y le dedica una sonrisa y le da las gracias y un "hasta luego"

Cuando yugi entra a su departamento, me mete a bañar, disfrutando esa deliciosa ducha. Sale del baño se pone el piyama y se acuesta sabiendo que era temprano. Lo sucedido en la entrevista le vino como una lluvia

FLACK BACK

Cuando yugi entra en la habitación para la entrevista, se sorprendió a quien tenía en frente. Se había quedado en shock

Ese hombre que le dicaba una sonrisa, pero también una mirada lujuriosa, se levantó de la silla y se le fue acercando despacio -Pequeño yugi tanto tiempo sin vernos!, como as crecido, cuando te vi hace 6 años atrás tenías 10años, pero sigues igual de hermoso y apetecible-

A todo esto Atem ya estaba cerca como para robarle un beso, todo fue muy rápido. Atem le agarro de la cintura, y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda

Cuando yugi sintió todo eso de golpe, salió de su trance e intento quitarse a Atem de encima, pero no pudo, mas intentaba, más fuerza imponía Atem

Cuando Yami, como también lo llamaban, lo soltó por falta de aire, Yugi decidió salir de allí, mas no pudo, al darse la vuelta para irse, yami alargo su brazo y agarro de yugi y tiro hacia el

-Como piensas irte así noma después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe- comenzando a acariciarle la mejilla derecha

-"debí hacerle caso a ese presentimiento que tenía, fue mala idea venir aquí", me están esperando, es mejor que me valla-

-ya tengo decidido quien trabajara para mí, te elijo a ti yugi- dedicándole en todo momento una mirada lujuriosa- comienzas a trabajar la semana que entra a las 6:00am, te estaré esperando con ansias ese día mi principito-

Yugi sale de allí como una bala, en lo único que pensaba era llegar al auto de kaiba y de allí a su casa y dormir hasta el otro día, no tenía pensado ir a la escuela, ni saldría de casa por temor que Atem estaría en la puerta del edificio junto con unos hombres, que capas serían sus guardaespaldas, y lo raptaran y que cosas le aria Yami

FIN DEL FLACK BACK

Decidió olvidar lo sucedido y dormir de una vez por todas

aca esta el otro cap

saludos a y a 3liiza luniita

y al resto de los lectores

bey


End file.
